ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia Sings a Campfire Song
Finally understand why Kiva is chosen to protect some 'friends' and 'boss' she will be working for, Reia started a campfire and borrowed the banjo from Travis. She's tuning a few strings when Kiva showed up. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Whatcha doing? Reia: Thought I sitting at the campfire. Kiva: Well, good thing I came prepared for this. - Kiva take out some marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate bars for s'mores. Reia: Wow.. S'mores, you really are prepared for this, huh? Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva takes some sticks for the marshmallows and put them near the campfire. Reia: How's your project coming along? Kiva: It's good. I have enough information. I just need to put the pieces together. Reia: Good to hear. You might want to turn your marshmallow. It's turning a little brown on one side. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Kiva turned the stick around to let her marshmallow cook some more. For a long minute, Reia didn't say anything. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Hmm? Kiva: You seem quiet. Reia: I've...got a lot in my mind lately. Kiva: Oh.. Pass the crackers, will you? - Reia nodded and breaks the crackers in half for the marshmallow and half of the chocolate bar for the s'mores. With her settled, Reia begins to play the banjo bit by bit. Kiva: Wow.. I didn't know you can play an instrument. Reia: I had practice on a guitar during my spare time. Kiva: Well, that's something. Know any songs on it? Reia: Well...there is one I know. It's a classic. Kiva: Alright. - Reia then played a few tunes to get the song started. Reia:'' Almost heaven, West Virginia. Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river. Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze. Country roads, take me home to the place I belong- West Virginia, Mountain mamma, take me home, Country roads. All my memories, gather round her, Modest lady, stranger to blue water.'' ''- Feeling the country beat, Kiva decided to sing along with Reia. Kiva: ''Dark and dusty, painted on the sky. Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye. Reia/Kiva: Country roads, take me home to the place I belong- West Virginia, Mountain mamma, take me home, Country roads. - Reia stopped playing the banjo for a while, but as a result, Kiva is having a good time with Reia all throughout. Kiva: You know what? I'm having a good time with you, Reia. Reia: Yeah, me too. Kiva: Anyway... - Reia and Kiva then look at the stars above them. Kiva: Gosh... The stars look so pretty.. Reia: It sure is. Maybe someday, you can so many more of them. Kiva: Really? Reia: You bet. You might be surprised how massive the galaxy really is. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Yeah. That's my first thought, too. Kiva: *yawns* It's getting late.. I'm about to get some sleep. Reia: Sure. Sorry...for keeping secrets from you. I know I shouldn't, but... Kiva: It's okay. It's good to know that I have a future now. Reia: Honestly, I'm...a little jealous. Kiva: You don't need to be jealous, Reia. Reia: Well, think about this. If I was a human, what would you do? Kiva: I still care for the ones I love, even if you were a human. But I still love you just the way you are, Reia. - Reia is actually surprised by Kiva's response and amazingly shed a tear of joy, which caught Kiva's attention. Kiva: Are you okay? - Reia noticed the tear and dry her eye. Reia: Something in my eye.. I'm okay. Kiva: You feel...joyful. Reia: Yeah, I am. It's...kinda hard for me to tell you everything, because of my promise as a Time Patrol member. Kiva: I know. Reia: It's getting late. You should rest up. - Reia stood up and decided to be alone, but Kiva has a question already in mind. Kiva: You know, Reia... Reia: What's up? Kiva: Do you think I can...be a Keyblade Master someday? Reia: Yeah, I know so. Kiva: Thanks. *yawns* Well, goodnight. Reia: Night. - As Kiva went back to the tent, Reia thinks to herself. Reia: (At least, I can set up her journey to become stronger here. But..I can't risk losing the ones I loved the most..) - Reia then takes out her pendant that Sonja made. Reia: Sonja... How long will I keep fighting...to protect her? - Reia closed her hand and holds her pendant close to heart. Of that note, Kiva sees her true gentleness when she holds her pendant. Category:Scenes